The object system of this application solves the problems presented by illumination systems for large areas, particularly when said illumination is carried out by fluorescent luminaires, these systems require a complex and intensive labor due to its construction and design, for the system needs to achieve a tandem alignment of an undetermined number of luminaires, furthermore it is necessary to provide the required means in order to suspend each luminaire from the construction structure, besides, the system needs to have corresponding slopes for the electrical current conduction cables. In addition to the aforementioned problems, it is necessary to suitably align the luminaires line so provided, therefore, making difficult and expensive this kind of installation.
One object of the present invention is to provide luminaires which facilitate the mounting and alignment thereof over its corresponding structure.
Another object of the invention, is to avoid the conduction cables slope for the electrical current for each one of the luminaires.
An additional object of the invention is the disposition or use of mechanical means which allow the automatic allingment of each and all of the luminaires disposed in a tandem line of said luminaires.
Yet, another object of the invention is to provide a suspension, coupling, and alignment system and a passage for the electrical energy cables for said luminaires in an expedite manner, whereby reducing the human labor for the installation of the illumination system within large areas.